Mystery Inc.
Mystery Incorporated otherwise known as Mystery Inc. is the crime solving group of friends. They met at the city of Coolsville, Ohio in Coolsville High School. Members Scooby-Doo Main Article: Scooby-Doo'' '''Scoobert "Scooby" Doo is a Great Dane and has 5 black spots on his back. He loves food and loves beverages. He also shares his love of food with his greatest and longtime friend, Shaggy Rogers. :Role in Mystery Inc: Scent Hound :Abilities: Olfactory senses, bravery and bait :Relationships: Owned by Shaggy, adored by the Mystery Inc. team Shaggy Rogers '''''Main Article: Shaggy Rogers Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a beatneck teenager and he always wears a Pea Green baggy shirt, and a pair of red bell-bottoms. However, in many 1980's movies, he wears a red shirt and and a pair of blue pants. For example, this is the outfit Shaggy wears in "Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School" and "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf." He loves food, and loves to eat with his best pal Scooby-Doo. :Role in Mystery Inc: Assistant Sleuth :Abilities: Bravery and bait :Relationships: Owner and friend of Scooby-Doo :Height: 6’0 Fred Jones Main Article: Fred Jones Frederick Herman Jones, Jr. is the leader of Mystery Inc. otherwise known as Fred. His middle name was revealed by Velma. He always dresses in a white V-necked sweater over a blue collared shirt. He also wears blue jeans and a orange (sometimes red) ascot. :Role in Mystery Inc: Self proclaimed Leader and Sleuth :Abilities: Planning and Trap Devisor. :Relationships: :Height: 5'11 ft Daphne Blake '' '' Main Article: Daphne Blake Daphne Anne Blake can be very obsessed with how she looks, she always wears a purple knit dress (or shirt with a purple skirt) made with different shades of purple, pink tights, a green scarf, a purple headband, and very dressy purple shoes. Flirting with Fred is not new for Daphne-she has always done that. :Role in Mystery Inc: Sleuth, Damsel in Distress (most of the time) :Abilities: Athletics, Acrobatics and Martial Arts :Relationships: :Height: 5 ft 7 inches Velma Dinkley Main Article:' Velma Dinkley Velma Eugenia Dace Dinkley always wears an orange turtle neck and a red skirt. She also wears orange tube socks and red shoes to match. She is often the brains behind the team, and usualy hands out the Scooby Snacks. :Role in Mystery Inc: Sleuth :Ability: Superior intellect :Relationship: Loyal to the team :Height: 5 ft 4 inches Former Members Scrappy-Doo '''''Main article: Scrappy-Doo Scrappy-Doo is a Great Dane who is fully mature, but not fully grown due to a gland disorder which stunted his growth. :Role in Mystery Inc.: Ally :Abilities: Extreme bravery :Relationship: Nephew of Scooby Doo Crystal Cove Mystery Inc. In the new series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Mystery Inc. is not only the group name of the main characters, but a group of teen detectives a generation before. The previous members were Brad Chiles, Ricky Owens, Cassidy Williams, Judy Reeves, and their bird Professor Pericles. It has yet to be revealed what has happened to them. Ricky Owens and Professor Pericles might have the same relationship as Shaggy and Scooby. Recently, Professor Pericles was seen locked in the animal asylum, but he broke out. What happen to him will remain a mystery for now. It appears that the gang were working on a case before they disappeared. In the seriess the Scooby and the gang begins to find clues into what happen to them. They recently begin to search on the previous gang's last case. Mr. E has left them a box belonging to the Darrow family, along with a note which reads that the old Mystery Inc. might never have disappeared if they had this box in their possession. Upon opening the box, its contents are revealed to be an entire history of Crystal Cove. Velma states that it seems that one mystery has become two. Associates *The Hex Girls - A metal band Mystery Inc. has known for years. Category:Infobx Needed